


Beautiful

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I wrote this for the prompt Guy/Tora  making-up. I think that was the prompt. Anyway, it's Guy and Tora being cute on top of the statue of liberty, watching the sunrise.





	

There was a spot on the top of the Statue of Liberty, inaccessable to tourists, but not impossible to reach for anyone with powers. However, there were a lot of people with all kinds of powers, and they all seemed to think that the statue was the perfect place for a date. After several unintentional double dates, and that time when a couple of heroes accidentally crashed a date between two super villains, someone had set up a system for “booking” the spot. This was the reason Guy and Tora ended up on the statue very early on a Tuesday morning.

It wasn't ideal, Guy wasn't exactly a morning person, but sitting there side by side, Guy's arm across Tora's shoulders – he had asked her if she wanted a jacket or a blanket, after all he had a ring he could make her anything, but she'd smiled and gently reminded him that the cold wasn't exactly an issue for her – and watching the sun rise he realized that it wasn't so bad.

He had missed her, more than he could ever express in words, but being near her, made him feel better, and he wished that to some extent however small, that she could be happy havng him around too.

They had done some talking about their relationship, but as the sun rose they had fallen silent, and Guy found himself enjoying the silence.

Tora turned her head and kissed his cheek. Guy turned his head towards her and looked at her. She was smiling, and Guy was pretty sure he could feel his own heart swell with emotion.

“It's beautiful here this early,” Tora said. Guy nodded, not taking his eyes off of Tora as she turned and looked out across the bay again.

“The most beautiful thing in the world,” Guy mumbled, and did not mean the view from the statue.


End file.
